


Roar like a Lion

by BrokenHeart1698



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Original Character(s), Sirius Black Lives, Trans Character, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeart1698/pseuds/BrokenHeart1698
Summary: Before the final battle, Harry was capture and tortured. He escape and defeated VOldemort. A month later he finds out he is pregnant. He wants to keep his child but his friends do not want him too. He realizes they turn their back on him, so in returns he runs away.Still Alive: Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, Griphook, Remus, and TonksThere is going to an OCC
(At least from what I am trying to write at least.)





	1. Time to Choose

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter! I hope you enjoy this. Not the best.

“I don’t want to date or marry you! We were not even a couple before!”

_Crash!_

Harry flinch slightly a cup sails by his ear as he glares at the small ginger in front of him. She was breathing heavily as she raises another cup to hurl at him. He could feel a small gash forming on his cheek as he ruffles his crazy, black hair. His emerald eyes dimming as he watches his best friend just stand there with his arms cross in the background. The rest of the family were at the St. Mungo’s to see how the twins were doing.

“Did you just lead me on for kicks? Did the Death Eaters ruin you too much to accept love?” Ginny hisses as stomps towards Harry. “I always believe we were going to be married! I mean I know you were kidnap before the battle, but you escape!”

“That’s not fair,” Harry crosses his arms. “I always saw you as a sister, and nothing more. Not only that, I’m pregnant. I want to keep them.”  
Harry whisper that last part mostly to himself as Ginny freezes. She breathes heavily before slapping him across the face.

“That thing is going to be a bastard.” She jeers harshly, her brown eyes blazing with hatred as she walks away from him. Ron walks over to place his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Mate, I always will see you as a younger brother, you know that,” Ron frowns as Harry nods slowly as his head lowers. He releases Harry’s shoulder after a squeeze. “But I think it’s best you don’t return since my family needs time to heal. You should think about your options before returning.”

Harry nods once more before he apparated out of the Burrow with a crack. He appears in front of 12 Grimmauld Place as it slowly appears. He gradually makes his way to the front door as it opens to show Sirius. Sirius holds out his arms as he wraps his godson tightly in a hug. He rubs Harry’s back as sobs became louder as Harry slumps against his chest.

“Shush prongslet, it’s not your fault,” Sirius picks up his very light son. “Let’s get you to bed, you haven’t slept in so long.”

“I-I don’t want to sleep,” Harry mumbles as Sirius gently set him under the covers. Tears were rolling down his cheek as he cradles his stomach. “She called them a bastard, my own child.”

“Your child will never be a-you know what, forget what those redheads say. Remus and I will always love you and them,” Sirius combs his fingers through Harry’s hair as he watches his breath slowly down as he falls asleep with a sad smile on his face as his body curls towards his stomach.

Sirius sighs heavily as he quietly pulls the door shut as he leans against it. He turns to the stairs as he watches someone descends. He smiles as Remus appears, yawning as he waves. He leans against Remus as he glances at the door.

“He told Ron and Ginny about his pregnancy, Moony.” Sirius runs his fingers through Remus’s golden hair with some gray streaks. He twirls a gray piece as he lightly kisses him.

Pulling back to end the soft kiss, Remus leans over to put their foreheads together. His green eyes swirl with golden flecks as he holds Sirius’s hands. He rubs the back of his hands with his thumb before placing a kiss on his forehead. “You did let him know we are here for him right?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s rest in the sitting room and wait till Harry wakes up.” Remus smiles as Sirius nods.

Harry slowly blinks as he takes in his surroundings, pulling on his glasses quickly. He notices he was in his room. Stretching his back, and wincing when he heard his back pop. Opening the door, he listens for Sirius and Remus. He heard some mumbling coming from the sitting room. TIp-toeing across the hallway, he peeks through the crack to see them arguing with Dumbledore and some of the Order such as Arthur, Molly, and Hermione. Some of their faces were grave as they just listen to the conversation.

“He has been through too much already!” Molly shrieks as she points at Sirius. “I think he should terminate that, that thing! It’ll make all of us feel so much better!”

“It’s his body!” Sirius snarls as Remus holds him back from attacking Molly. “And if he chooses to keep his child, then I will love them as my great-godchild!”

“Sirius, we just worry that thin-child,” Molly quickly changes her word as Remus growls at her loudly. “Might be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s child, I mean he has not told us who help rape him when he was being held captured!”

“Can’t you just leave him alone! I mean he defeated Voldemort,” everyone shiver at the mention of that name as Remus rolls his eyes. “Just last month, not only his rape was only two months.”

“Oh, please!” Hermione flaps her fizzle, brown hair over her shoulder. “He just wants attention and the fame.”

“ ‘Mione, how can you say that?” Remus gasp as Sirius glares at her.

“He did his job, so now he can just disappear and die for all I care,” Hermione glanced at the others. She tosses some Floo powder into the flames. “I mean the war is over now, Burrow!”

“Sirius, the Ministry thinks it’s best that the child is either terminated or separate from Harry once it’s born.” Dumbledore mentions quickly after she left.“They passed a law that all child that are conceived with a Death Eater will be taken away once they are born.”

“They can’t!’ Sirius glanced at Arthur as he nods sadly. “This will damage Harry greatly.”

“But think! We can give him a perfect family with my daughter!” Molly put in as they look at each other.

“Can you give us time to explain to Harry then?” Remus asked as he puts his hand on Sirius’s shoulder.

“Why of course.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkle as they left through the fireplace.

 

Harry shook as he took a step backward, he covers his mouth as a sob left his chest. He quickly returns to his room. Bending down, he grabs one of his smaller suitcases as he empties his closet of clothes. Grabbing only some gallon, he looks around his room.

“Kreacher!” Harry waits as his house-elf appears in front of him.

“Master Potter calls?” Kreacher grumps.

“Can you take me to Gringott through the wards?” Harry smiles as Kreacher nods before grabbing his arm. They apparated out of the house to the front of the bank.

“Thank you.”

Harry watches as Kreacher disappears once more before walking into the bank. He smiles as he sees Griphook. Stepping up, he bows at the waist.

“Death to your enemies, and may your profit grow ever greater.”  
Griphook raises his eyebrow at the greeting before grinning. “

“May you gold be ever overflowing...Lord Potter, how can I be a service?”

“Well....”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

-5 years later-

“James! Have you seen the order of non-breakable plates?” A voice calls out as a man brushes his bangs out of his emerald eyes. He laughs as he hears cursing and glass shattering coming from storage. “Damn it!”

“Having trouble in there Ralph?” James walks into the room with a Cheshire grin.

“I broke our new cups that we got from Waya,” Ralph rubs his head as his golden eyes glaze across James’s face.

“How is Canada for her?” He helps his friend up as he gestured towards the glass pieces. They watch as they return back to their original form with a flick of his hand.

“Gotta love wandless magic,” Ralph chuckles as he shook his head. “She found her mate with the pack in Winnipeg. Kind of hoping she wouldn’t have yet since she was our good friend.”

“Aka you had a crush on her,” James grins as Ralph blushes as he stutters.

“I did not!” He huffs before glancing through around him. “Who is watching the store?”

“Leo is,” James remarks simply.

“A five year is watching the cafe?!” Ralph facepalms as he walks around his friend.

“Hey, he’s more responsible than most people you had hired!” James shrugs.

They enter the main part of the cafe to see a couple of waiters bring dishes to guest as a small boy with a small black baseball cap greets guest and takes their bills. His gray eyes twinkling as he waves at his father and uncle.

“Hey Papa, hey Nini!” Leo steps off the chair as he ran into his father’s arms.

“You have such a polite son there you two,” an old woman coo like a bird as she hands Ralph, who took over the register, her cash. “Keep the change.”

“He’s not my...” Ralph sighs as she left before he could finish his sentence. He pretends to glare at Leo. “This is why I shouldn’t have allowed you into my life.”

“But you would still love me!” Leo giggles as he runs away from Ralph, who was trying to tickle him.

James smiles as he watches his son get into a tickle with his friend who helped him very much all those years ago. He clinches the circular locket around his neck as he looks at the calendar. It was the 5th anniversary of the war, and he was thinking of contacting his godfather and his partner. He smiles as the bell rings to announce a guest. Turning to the new guest, he freezes in place.

“This is the best cafe in town..... Draco, are you listening?”

There standing in front of him was his childhood rival.

“Potter?”

“Malfoy...”


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: { _XXXX}_ is parseltongue

* * *

 

“Leo!” Ralph mumbles as he tries to capture the little boy as he runs straight into his stiff pa. He glances at his friend to the guest to his friend before stepping in front of Harry. “James, buddy, are you alright?”

Harry jumps slightly to glance at Ralph out of the corner, noticing his golden eyes became darker. HIs nails became longer as well as his teeth when the two step closer to them. Ralph straighten his back as if he was sizing up the guest. He winces as he was smack in the back of his head.

“Enough!” A bass voice growls as people slithers into the room with a shoe in their hand. “You are acting like a bitch overacting her mate cheating on her.”

“Ormr, that hurt!” Ralph whimpers as he gives puppy-dog-eye them while rubbing his head. Leo runs over and hugs them. He starts to hiss as Ormr glances between Harry and the two.

Malfoy watches as a naga rises to seven feet into the air as they look down at Blaise and him. Their long, dark brown hair shimmer in the light as guest nods at them before all paying and leaving. A coworker quickly switches the open sign before locking up. They nod at all of them before going through a door that leads upstairs. Malfoy could not seem to take his eyes off Ormr as scales seem to appear and disappear along with their skin. Their olive green eyes with serpent pupils seem to scare Malfoy and Blaise as Harry sighs.

{ _Ormr, what are you doing?_ } Harry grumbles as Ormr slithers over with their nine feet body. He watches as they trace his face sadly.

{ _You were sending out bad waves. Then with Wolf starting to shift, I knew something was up._ } Ormr hugs Harry tightly.

{ _Papa, who are they?_ } Leo holds Harry’s hand tightly.

“That’s not fair! We can’t understand you!” Ralph whimpers as he crosses his arms. He was calm down as he bites his lower lip. He pouts as Ormr pats his head.

“Follow me, please,” Ormr mutters as they slither out of the cafe towards a door. “We can talk in the living room.”

“Living room?” Draco looks at Blaise questionable.

“It’s like the sitting room,” Ralph rolls his eyes. “What you from bloody the United Kingdom, blondie.”

“Why of course,” Draco puffs up his chest.

“Great,” Ralph mutters as he holds the door open for them. “A bloody prat.”

“Hey!” Draco looks stunned as Harry laughs as he carries his son in his arm. Draco watched as Leo starts to chatter with his father before turning to Ralph as they setting down. A man with tight black tank top showing his muscle with tight dragonskin pants enters the room. HIs hair was pulled back in a ponytail. HE was like a real life god as he carries the tray with cups and a teapot.

Draco watches Blaise who was drooling slightly as the man bends down to pour everyone a cup. He smirks as he nudges Blaise out of his stare, who glares at Draco.

“Here you go,” the man hands the first cup to Blaise. He brushes his hand light against Blaise with a smirk as he winks. He serves Harry next then Draco. Ralph was playing with Leo on the floor on his side with a smile.

Taking a sip of his cup, Harry sighs as the taste of lilacs dance among his taste buds. He pushes his bangs out of his eyes once more before turning to his guest.

“So, how have you been?” Harry ask softly as he looks into his cup with 

“Why? Why did you leave without me?”

Harry shot up fast at the question to see Draco watching him. He shifts in his seat uncomfortably as he stares into the fireplace. HIs emerald eyes seem to dim as he thought about the past. He slightly whimpers as his body starts to shake as he falls onto the floor. Draco tries to reach him, but the man hisses his fangs at them as he cradles Harry in his arm. He could feel something shift as wings appear on his back as he hisses back. HIs teeth sharpen with his nails.

“Papa!” Leo cries out as he tries to reach his father. He could feel his pain as tears came to his gray eyes. Ralph holds him tightly was he tries to get to Harry. He watches as Leo's teeth became fangs as he bites into Ralph’s arm. Wincing slightly as he rocks Leo in his arm to calm him down.

“Draco! Get a hold of yourself” Blaise quickly tries to hold back his friend from attack the man, who he realizes was Ormr. He had no idea what to do as Draco seem to transform into a veela. He winces as Draco seems to let out a whistle noise that seems to make Harry still. His emerald eyes move slowly to Draco as he tries to shift out of his friend’s arm.

{ _Harry?_ } Ormr hisses as Harry tries to slither out of his arm.

{ _Mate....mate..._ } Harry mumbles as he tries to grab Draco.

{ _So your inheritance has finally had awakened._ } Ormr smiles as he let’s go. He watches as Harry quickly runs to Draco. He quickly oozes his chest to calm him down as Blaise let him go. He quickly wrapped into a cocoon of Draco’s wings as they disappear, mostly upstairs.

“What just happen?” Blaise sits down nearby Ormr.

“Did you not notice your friend had a creature bind on him?” Ormr watches the young man out of the corner of his eyes.

“How?”

“Unlike here in America where creature blood are welcome and honor, Pureblood family in England did not accept anything that isn’t pureblood,” Ormr states as he watches Leo who was asleep in Ralph’s arm. “SO they would use potions and spells to block the creature blood from appearing. By the look of it, your friend is a veela.”

“And Harry?”

“His mate, but he also is only 1/4 veela. Which is very weak that would have died out if he wasn’t a mate of veela....This is not good, they are releasing hormones.”

“How do you know all of this?” Blaise watches Ormr’s eyes glimmer with laughter. His own heart seems to beat fast as a hand cradles his chin. He could feel his face heat up from Ormr watching him.

“I study creatures since I am one,” Ormr leans over as he whispers into his ear. His hot breath lingers on Blaise’s skin as he starts to nibble his earlobe. Blaise tries to stop a moan from coming out as a hand rake down his shirt.

“Enough there’s a little kid in the room,” Ralph growls.

“Put him to bed, and come join us.” Ormr lastly hisses at his friend. He pulls Blaise into his lap as he licks his neck. “I can feel how much you want him.”

“Luckily I can fight off these hormones in the air,” Ralph mumbled as he carries Leo out of the room.

“Do you want to have some fun?” Ormr slightly bites down his shoulder as Blaise moans before he licks his mark. Pushing his back into Ormr as he tries to run his fingers through his hair. He could hear his shirt rip before blacking out. Ormr kisses his neck as his fingers run along his body before shifting back into his normal form. He curls around his mate, as he falls asleep happily.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry tries to row over as he cracks his back. He could feel an arm tighten around his waist. Trying to move out of the hold, he squeaks as he was pulled back into a strong chest. Opening his eyes, he realizes he wasn’t sleeping with Ralph. Looking into silver eyes, his breath catches in his throat. Malfoy....Draco Malfoy was sleeping in his bed and was holding him tightly. Harry tries to remember what happen yesterday before a blush comes across his face. He was Draco’s mate.

“I told you, you were the one for me,” Draco muttered as he holds harry’s hand in his.

“This might explain what happen when....when...” Harry tries to speak as tears gather around the edge of his vision.

“I know...I know.” Draco cooes softly as he holds Harry in his arm. He purrs as Harry nuzzled his neck with small kisses. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I should have tried to get a hold of you before I disappear”

“I’m guessing Leo is most likely mine?”

Harry nods as he lays his head on Draco’s chest when he laid on his back. He hums as Draco combs his hair with his fingers. “I didn’t want them to harm my son. They were going to terminate him and give me to Ginny.”

“I still remember how you told me you were gay,” Draco laughs as Harry blushes. “Somehow we both were locked inside a closet.”

“Draco,” Harry whines as he covers his face.

“We were arguing over something when I stop to notice just....(kiss)...handsome...(kiss)...you were,” Draco pulls Harry into a kiss when the door was thrown wide open.

“WHY IS THERE A MAN IN YOUR BED PAPA!”


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a shorter chapter compare to the other two, so sorry. It looked longer in my docs, but I guess not.

Harry covers his red face as he mutters in his hands as Draco just raise an eyebrow at the child. Leo was standing proudly in the doorway with a cheesy grin with Ralph behind him clutching his side in pain as he laughs too hard. Leo points backward with his thumb as his gray eyes shimmered a light silver as he jumps onto the bed.

“I want a kiss too papa!” Leo puts as Draco chuckles at him before kissing Harry on the cheek. He hisses at with his fangs as he tries to tackle him for touching his father.

“Leo!” Harry quickly grabs his son before he could take a piece out of Draco’s arms. “Behave!”

“Just let him go, Harry,” Ralph leans against the doorway as he finally caught his breath.

“But...but,” Harry stutters as Draco nods as he holds out his arm. “Fine.”

Harry watches as his arms loosen around his son’s waist before he latches onto his lover’s arm. He gasp when Leo was centimeters from Draco’s arm when his fangs descend back into his mouth. Leo looks into Draco’s eyes before whimpering and backing away.

“Shush, it’s okay,” Draco quickly holds Leo in a hug as he purrs against his son’s head. “You didn’t know.”

“Leo, you understand who this is?” Harry watches as Leo nods his head.

“It’s my father,” Leo looks into Draco’s eyes sadly. “Why did you find us now? Why not earlier? You made papa very sad.”

“Leo,” Harry looks down at his bedroom’s wooden floor with a sigh. “It’s my fault.... He didn’t know I was pregnant with you..... I just had to get away from there.....”

Draco watches as Harry breaks down once more. He quickly pulls Harry into arms as he shifts Leo to make room. He quickly releases his wings once more to wrap around his family. He hums as Harry nuzzle against them. He smiles as he lay with them without knowing Ralph closing the door.

* * *

 

“Ow, what happen,” Blaise rub his shoulder as he tries to sit up, but notice a heavy thing wrap around him. Everything came back to him as his face heated up as he glanced at Ormr’s head laying on his chest.

“I see you finally woke up,” Ralph mutters as he walks down the stairs. He was sipping some tea as he sat down on one of the couches. “It’s nice to see all this romance, but why now?”

“You’re just jealous that you haven’t found your mate yet,” Ormr hisses as he opens one eye to glare at his friend.

“Yeah, what person would want a freak like me,” Ralph growls as he slams his cup on the coffee table. “Oh yeah, that is why my family didn’t want me either!”

“I do not say that!” Ormr quickly unwraps from Blaise as he moves to shield him if there were any trouble from his friend to attack his mate. “Why do you overthink things!”

“I do not!” Ralph growls as his golden eyes darken to black as his teeth sharpen. His fingernails seem to sharpen as he stood up. “Why is it always my fault huh?”

“Ralph, calm down,” Ormr holds his hands out in a gesture of peace. “You’re shifting. Have you been taking your medicine..... Are you still wearing that cursed thing?”

“Medicine was just yesterday before bed,” Ralph looks away in shame.

“Ralph, you are supposed to release that thing every night,” Harry comes down with his lover who had Leo in his arms sleeping. “You know what it does to your mind. Not only that, but you haven’t any need for that silly thing.”

“I know,” Ralph whimpers as he reach behind his neck. “It makes me feel better.”

They watch as he unclips something that was invisible to their eyes before his body seems to become smaller. He just lost some height and some muscle, but all in all, he looked the same. He rub his arms subconsciously before looking at the fire.

“I never did ask why you two were coming into our cafe,” Ralph mutters as he slouches in his seat.

“Dummy- I mean- Dumbledore is looking for new professors for Defence against the Dark Acts and Care for Magical Creatures,” Draco sips from a cup as Leo nuzzles into his chest.

“What happened to Hagrid?” Harry looks worried at Draco.

“He retired to visit vast lands to see many creatures.” Blaise inserted as he notice Ormr cuddling with him, purring. “Why is he doing that?”

“Naga,” Ralph waves his hand as books flew from the bookcases around them. They quickly open to pages on mating and bonds as they land in front of Blaise. “Nagas mate for life, and Ormr here has been looking for his mate for a long time. SInce he has bitten your to mark you, that means you are his soulmate.”

“We were sent to talk to James Even, Ralph Lockjaw, and Ormr Sutherlin from the American Ministry. They told Dumbledore you guys were the best auror they have,” Draco raises his eyebrow as he look around. “It looks like a cafe here.”

“Just a small hobby for us,” Ralph mumbles as he covers his face with his hands as Blaise kisses Ormr roughly. “Get a room you two.”

“I want to help you, but I-I,” Harry gaze down at his son. “I’m just so worried about them taking my son from me.”

“James,” Ralph kneels before him as he takes Harry’s hand in his own. “You been whining your ass for five years to go back home. Well, now you can and be someone else.”

“But...”

“No buts,” Ralph quickly covers Harry’s mouth with a finger. His golden eyes twinkle happily as he cup his friend’s face. “You are no longer ‘the-Boy-Who-Lived’, you’re James and we've been there for you for 5 years and you’re not losing us now.”

“What about you?” Harry pales as he clutch Ralph’s hands tighter. “They will force that nasty potion down your throat since they don’t welcome your kind like here.”

“Your kind?” Blaise asked as Draco stare at Ralph.

“In England, werewolves and lycans are put in the same category even when they is a big difference between the two species.” Ralph states quickly to look at Ormr. “We are going to have to go to work to get you pass since there naga are consider dark creatures.”

“Oh Nini! Can I tell pa what’s the difference between the two were-canid members?” Leo mutters as he stretches with a yawn. He smiles when Ralph nods his head. “Both canid members are wolf like in many ways, but that is the only relationship. Lycans can shift their forms willing and walk perfectly on their hindlegs. Plus they keep their minds since they are more like a shapeshifter.”

“Good job Leo,” Ralph smiles as he ruffles Leo’s head. He takes his hat off to show a mop of black hair with silver highlights. It was position everywhere like bedhead. “You need a haircut lion.”

“No, you do Nini,” Leo giggles as Ralph smiles and shakes his head. Look over to his papa, he tilts his head to show his curiosity. “Are we going to back home?”

“What this isn’t your home?” Ralph huffs as he cross his arm to look angry. There was a small smile on his lips as Leo quickly tackle him in a hug as they roll around on the floor.

Draco watches Harry’s face as he seem to think about the opition and his son. His nod does a small bob as he lightly bites his lip to look at Draco nervously. His emerald eyes seem to shine bright as Draco smiles at him. Holding hands, they turn back to the others.

“It’s time to go home...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, there is a differences between a lycan and a werewolf. Americans are more welcoming to dark creatures unlike the United Kingdom.
> 
> I'm surprise at how many people really this story. What do you guys hope to see in the future?


End file.
